the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadaram Kondan
| studio = Raaj Kamal Films International | distributor = Trident Arts | music = Ghibran | cinematography = Srinivas R. Gutha | editing = Praveen K. L. | released = | runtime = 121 minutes | country = India | language = Tamil | budget = | gross = }} Kadaram Kondan ( ) is a 2019 Indian Tamil-language action thriller film directed by Rajesh M. Selva and produced by Kamal Haasan. The film stars Vikram in the lead role and Akshara Haasan and Abi Hassan in supporting roles. It was shot between September 2018 and January 2019, and released on 19 July 2019, along with its Telugu-dubbed version Mr. KK. It is an official remake of the 2010 French film Point Blank. The film received mixed reviews from critics along with Vikram's performance and looks were praised and became a financially successful venture with a collection of about 110 crores at the worldwide box office. Plot The notorious criminal KK (Vikram) barely escapes from the Petronas Towers after a botched robbery, but gets injured in a car accident and goes into a coma. Several months later, Vasu (Abi Hassan), a nurse, and his pregnant wife Aatirah (Akshara Haasan) begin their life in Kuala Lumpur. Vasu saves KK's life after an murder attempt, but is reprimanded by his strict supervisor. After he comes back from work, an assailant knocks him out and kidnaps his wife. KK's brother holds her hostage and forces Vasu to smuggle KK out of the hospital, which is under heavy police guard as they seek to find KK's identity. Vasu and KK's brother attempt to meet at KL Sentral, but have to leave after the rival gang who previously pursued KK shows up. Two teams of rival cops, one by-the-book and another who rely mroe on extrajudicial methods but are praised for their results, compete to find the duo first. As cops are on the hunt for KK and Vasu, they realise there are moles within the department as well, and now it's up to KK and Vasu to escape from the threats and rescue Aatirah. Cast * Vikram as KK, a criminal who previously used several pseudonyms * Akshara Haasan as Aatirah * Abi Hassan as Vasu Rajagopalan * Lena as Kalpana * Vikas Shrivastav as Vincent Rajadurai * Puravalan as Navin * Ravindra as Umar Ahamed * Cherry Mardia as Catherine Williams * Rajesh Kumar as Amaldas David, Chief of Police * Jasmine Kaur as Annie Jayanathan * Siddhartha as Nandha * Jawaharlal as Anad Makaio * Mukund as Duty Doctor * Sandeep * Senthil * Mukund * Padmini as Kumutha * Baby Dhanyashree as Aatirah and Vasu's daughter * Preetha as Gynecologist Production Film producer Chandrahasan initially wanted to make a film under his banner Raaj Kamal Films International with his brother Kamal Haasan starring and Rajesh Selva directing. Selva got this offer immediately after the release of his Thoongaa Vanam, which also starred Kamal. But Kamal became busy in his political career, so Selva instead approached Vikram who agreed to act in the still-untitled film after being impressed with the story Selva narrated to him. Chandrahasan later died, therefore he could not produce the project. On 30 August 2018, Kamal officially announced the still-untitled film which he would produce with Selva directing, while Vikram, Akshara Haasan, and Abi Hassan would star. Srinivas R. Gutha was announced as the cinematographer, while Praveen K. L. joined as editor. The film, which was co-produced by R. Ravindran of Trident Arts, began filming on the same day. The film's title Kadaram Kondan and first look poster were revealed on 6 November, the eve of Kamal's birthday. The film was shot in Kuala Lumpur for a month, where the shooting schedule ended in late November. Principal photography ended on 9 January 2019, with the exception of a song sequence and "a few patch works". Soundtrack The soundtrack is composed by Ghibran, continuing his association with the director and Kamal after Thoongaa Vanam. The music rights were bought by Muzik 247. 10 July 2019 22 July 2019 | recorded = 2019 | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature film soundtrack | length = 10:59 | language = Tamil | label = Muzik 247 | producer = | prev_title = Athiran | prev_year = 2019 | next_title = Rakshasudu | next_year = 2019 | misc = | audio2 = | audio3 = }} }} Release Kadaram Kondan was released on 19 July 2019, alongside its Telugu-dubbed version Mr. KK. Box office According to trade estimates, Kadaram Kondan collection managed to rake in Rs 50 crore in the opening weekend at the box office. Critical reception The film has received mixed reviews from critics. M. Suganth of The Times of India wrote, "The action scenes make Kadaram Kondan a visceral experience, even though Rajesh Selva’s filmmaking falls short on flair. As long as we get a chase or a shootout, the film feels thrilling enough. It is only in the quieter moments, like the initial scenes that set up the story, that get us restless. Thankfully, Ghibran’s energetic wall-to-wall score lends the film momentum. And Vikram ensures that we don’t leave disappointed". Srivatsan S of The Hindu wrote, "A ‘time bomb’ narrative that takes a while to explode. But when it does, it's a smart guessing game". India Today reviewer Kirubhakar Purushothaman rated the film 3 out of 5 stars and wrote, "Kadaram Kondan is a decent entertainer if one is ready to overlook a few silly contrivances and over-the-top heroism". Baradwaj Rangan of Film Companion wrote "We want a series of set pieces that tumble into one another with wit and elegance and heart-stopping precision. What we get is indifferently staged “scenes” that feel distant and disconnected. (The least you expect in these films is technique.)" Controversy Although 90 percent of the film was shot in Malaysia, it was not released there. According to Lotus Five Star, holder of the film's distribution and theatrical rights in Malaysia, the film was banned per orders of LPF (Film Censorship Board of Malaysia) due to the story's portrayal of the Royal Malaysian Police (PDRM) in a negative light and for portraying police officers as corrupt and for scenes which supposedly inaccurately and misleadingly represent the police force. In addition, the makers of the film failed to get necessary police permits to shoot scenes in Malaysia; the Malaysian law requires that film production receives permission from the relevant authorities such as FINAS, PUSPAL and others before shooting. References External links * Category:Films scored by Mohamaad Ghibran Category:Films shot in Kuala Lumpur Category:Indian action thriller films Category:Indian films Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s Tamil-language films Category:Indian remakes of French films